Pikku Hetalia
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Tässä tarinassa, seuraamme kun Italia, Japani, Kanada, Amerikka, Suomi, ja Venäjä, olivat vielä pieni, toivottavasti pidätte tätä tarinaa söpönä.
1. Italia ja Japani

Pikku Italia oli Itävalan puutarhassa maalamassa, hän maalasi ruusupensaita, ja oli hyvin onnelinen.

" La la laa veee.." Italia lauleskeli, eikä huomannut että Itävalta oli hänen takanaan.

"Italia!" Itävalta sanoi hyvin ankarasti, hän oli etsinyt Italiaa kaikkialta.

Italia pelästyi ja kääntyi kiireesti ympäri, niin että punainen maali roiskui ympäriinsä.

" I-Itävalta Sir, mitä nyt?" Italia kysyi ääni väristen.

Itävalta katsoi pikku Italia tuimasti,mutta siten hän huokaisi syvään, korjasi silmälasejaan paremmin silmäillen, ja yskäisi.

"Italia...sinun piti siivota soittohuone, mene hoitamaa se heti." Itävalta sanoi tyynesti.

"Hyvä on," Italia sanoi ja kiirehti sisälle.

Itävalta katsoi maalausta, jonka Italia oli unhottanut ulos.

"Hmmm...ei hassumpi." Itävalta sanoi itsekseen.

* * *

Tuntia myöhemmin, Itävalta ja Unkari menivät soittohuoneeseen, huone oli hyvin siivottu, lattia suorastaan kiilsi kuin peili.

"Hmm...hyvä, oikein hyvä, Italia on hoitanut työnsä hyvin." Itävalta sanoi tyytyväisenä.

"Mutta missä on Italia," Ihmetteli Unkari.

Samassa he kuuluivat pientä tuhinaa, se kuului sohvalta.

Unkari ja Itävalta huomasivat, että Italia nukkui sohvalla käpertyneenä keräksi kuin kissa, ja tuhisi söpösti.

"Uskomatonta," Itävalta tuhahti, ja meni herättämään Italiaa, mutta Unkari pysäytti hänet.

"Hyss, anna pikkuisen nuku." hän kuiskasi.

"Mutta miksi?" Itävalta kysyi, sillä hänestä Italia ei pitänyt nukkua soitto huoneessa.

"Nooo...hän on niin söpö nukessaan," Unkari sanoi silmät loistaen, ja halasi nukkuvaa Italiaa hellästi, Italia ei herränyt siihen, vaan jatkoi rauhassa uniaan.

Itävalta tuhahti.

"No hyvä on siten, jos niin haluat," Italia sanoi ja kosketti muutamia pianon koskettimia.

"No mutta Sir Itävalta, havaitsenko äänessäsi mustasukasuuta," Unkari kysyi kujerrellen, ja hymyili voitokkaasti ja kiusaavasti.

"No en varmana!" Itävalta sanoi naama punaisena, ja nolona hän alkoi soittaa pianoa, ja Unkari katseli hellästi hymyillen, ja tuuditteli pikku Italiaa, joka vain nukkui.

* * *

Kiina oli löytänyt pikku Japanin, ja vienyt hänet kotiinsa, Kiina asui bambumetsässä, ja hänen talonsa oli iso ja tilava ja viihtyisä. Sillä välin kun Kiina teki välipalaa Japanille, niin Japani katseli uteliaana ympärilleen.

Huoneessa oli avara, ja värikäs, ja Japani tunsi olevansa niin pieni tässä huoneessa, että se vähän pelotkin.

Mutta siten Kiina tuli paikalle, ja tarjosi välipalaa,

Tarjolla oli teetä, keitettyjä nuudeleita ja riisiä, Baozia, ja omenoita.

"Ole hyvä Japani, sinulla on varmasti nälkä," Kiina sanoi ystävällisesti hymyillen.

"Dōmo arigatō Kiina-san," Kiina sanoi ujosti, ja alkoi syödä, Kiina ilahtui kovasti, kun hän huomasi Japanin osaavan käyttää syömäpuikkoja. Ja Japani sanoi pitävänsä riisistä.

Kun Japani oli syönyt, hän nukahti Kiinan syliin.

"Nuku vain pikkuinen, minä pidän sinusta huolta." Kiina kuiskasi onnellisena, ja Japanikin hymyili nukuessan.

_"Niin söpöä,"_ Kiina ajatteli onnessaan.

**JATKUU!**


	2. Kanada ja Amerikka

Kanada oli metsässä poimimassa kukkia, ilmassa tuoksui raikas kevääntuoksu, oli ihana ilma ulkona, Aurinko paistoi, ja linnut lauloivat.  
Kanada hymyili onnellisena, ja katseli kun kaksi perhosta lensi hänen ohi.

"Kanadaaa! missä olet pikkuinen!" kuului samassa Ranskan ääni. Kanada katsoi ympärilleen, ja näki Kanadan jonkin matkan päässä.

"Olen tällä Ranska!" Kanada huusi, tosin se oli aika hentoinen huuto.

Mutta Ranska kuuli sen.

"Ahhh! siellä sinä olet pikku söpöläinen." Ranska sanoi hyvin taiteellisen sävyyn, ja kuin ballerina, hän hyppi Kanadan luo.

Hän sieppasi pikku Kanadan sylinsä, ja halasi tätä hellästi.

" Ah Kanada, niin ihana ja suloinen pikku Kanadani. Hoh hoh hoo," Ranska sanoi melkein kuin houraillen kuumeessa.

Kanada oli ihan hämillään.

"Mmm... Monsieur Ranska...mikä on hätänä?" Kanada kysyi hermostuneesti. Ranska katsoi hymyillen pikkuista.

"Mmm? voi ei mikään, olet niin suloinen pikku valtio, että en voi olla halaamatta sinua." Ranska sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Kanada kysyi yllättyneenä.

" oui," Ranska vastasi ja halasi taas Kanadaa.

Kanada painoi päänsä Ranskaa vasten, ja nauti kovasti saada olla sylilapsi.

* * *

Englanti ja pikku Amerikka, viettivät kotipäivää yhdessä, vettä satoi kaatamalla ulkona, mutta Englannin talossa oli lämmintä ja kuivaa, ja viihtyisää.  
Amerikka maalasi vesiväreillä, ja Englanti paistoi pikkuleipiä teeaikaa varten.

Amerikka alkoi kyllästyä, niinpä hän hiipi hiljaa ulos sateeseen, ja hypi kuralätäköissä.

Kun Englanti oli saanut pikkuleivät ulos uunista, menihän katsomaan mitä Amerikka puuhasi, tämä kun oli ollut niin hiljaa, eikä se ollut hänen tapaistaan.

Kun hän huomasi että Amerikka ei ollut sisällä, vaan ulkona, hän riensi heti ulko-ovelle.

"Amerikka! heti sisälle siitä!" Englanti huusi ulko-oven suusta. Ensin Amerikka ei tahtonut totella, mutta tuli siten kuitenkin sisälle.

"Voi sinun kanssasi, olet ihan kurainen," Englanti sanoi kädet puuskassa.

"Tällä tuoksuu pikkuleivät! saako maistaa?" Amerikka kysyi silmät loistaen.

"Ei vielä, sillä nyt sinä nuori mies menet kylpyyn." Englanti sanoi päättäväisesti, ja kohta Amerikka kylpi pesusoikossa ja oli innoissaan.

"Jeee! kupliaa!" hän huusi iloisesti.

"Voi sinua Amerikka, olet niin suloinen," Englanti totesi, ja katseli hyvän tuulista Amerikka.

Kun Amerikka oli peseytynyt, ja pukenut kuivat vaateet ylleen, ja Englanti oli keittänyt teetä, niin hän ja Amerikka nauttivat yhdessä teetä ja pikkuleipiä.

"Mmm! nami!" sanoi Amerikka tyytyväisenä.

"Ja hei katsos, ulkona sade on lakannut!" Englanti sanoi, ja osoitti ikkunaa.

Ja todellakin ulkona paistoi taas aurinko.

Jatkuu.


	3. Suomi ja Venäjä

Suomi istui merenraanalla, hän katseli merta ja oli vaipunut omiin muistoihin.

Hän muisteli yhtä kesä, jonka hän oli viettänyt lapsuutensa aikana.

_Muisto:_

_Pikku Suomi yritti pyydystää kalaa keihään avulla. Meressä ui paljon pikku kaloja, ja Suomella oli kova nälkä._

_Rannalla oli muitakin kalastajia, jotka katselivat huvittuneena pientä poikaa, joka yritti niin innokkaasti saada kalaa._

_Viimein Suomi sai kaksi pikku kalaa kiinni, ja pian hän paistoi ne nuotiolla._

_Suomi katseli merta, hän haisteli meren suolaista tuoksua, ja kuunteli tuulen huminaa._

_Tuuli toi helpotusta kuumuuteen, ja lokit kiljuivat._

_Suomi nauti merimaisemasta, mutta vielä enemmän hän viihtyi metsässä. Missä kaikkialla tuoksui raikas metsän tuoksu, ja oli niin viihtyisää._

_Muistelma päätyy._

"Suomi! Hei Suomi!" Kuului samassa tuttu ääni, ja Suomi havahtui unelmistaan.

Suomi kääntyi ja näki ystävänsä Viron tulevan luokseen.

"Hei Suomi, mitä teet?" Viro kysyi, ja puuskutti raskaasti, hän oli etsinyt ystäväänsä kaikkialta.

"En paljon mitään, istun ja muistelen lapsuuttani tässä." Suomi sanoi.

"Ai? no...muistatko kun me leikkimme yhdessä piilosta, kun olimme lapsia?" Viro kysyi, ja istui ystävänsä viereen.

"Toki, meillä oli kivaa yhdessä, ja on edelleenkin." Suomi sanoi, ja hymyili ystävälleen.

He molemmat muistivat, miten oli hauskaa leikkiä metsässä piilosta lapsena, ja kuinka kivaa oli katsella yhdessä tähtiä, ja he muistelivat myös sitäkin, kuinka monet ihmiset, olivat kehuneet heitä söpöiksi tai suloisiksi pojiksi.

"Minäkin muistan vähäsen omia lapsuuteen liittyviä juttuja." kuului äkkiä uusi ääni, molemmat valtiot säpsähtivät, sillä ääni oli tuttu, se oli Venäjä.

"Hei Suomi, hei Viro, ihana ilma tänään," Venäjä sanoi hymyillen tyytyväisenä, kuten aina ennenkin.

"Hei Venäjä, tämäpä yllätys," Suomi sanoi ja yritti olla hermostumatta, ja samaa yritti myös Viro.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Viro kysyi, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän pelokkaalta.

"Mitä? mitä sillä tarkoita Viro hyvä, enkö minä saa tulla muita tervehtimään?" Venäjä kysyi ja hymyili entistäkin pelottavasti.

"Toki toki! minä vain...öh...tai no..yllätyin vain tulostasi." Viro sanoi hermostuneesti.

" No kiva nähdä joka tapauksessa sinua, etkö sinä sanonutkin että muistat itsekin jotain lapsuudestasi jotain." Suomi sanoi, hän yritti tällä tavalla rikkoa jäätä.

"Voi toki muistan, muistan kun siskojeni kanssa me leikkimme paljon metsässä, ja varsinkin kesällä, me teimme kaikkea kivaa yhdessä." Viro kertoi tyytyväisenä

."Niin...kesällä sitä on aina paljon ulkona, siitä tulikin mieleeni, että tuletko sinä myös niihin juhannus juhliin? joitta järjestän." Suomi kysyi.

"Voi toki ystävä hyvä, tullen toki." Venäjä sanoi tyytyväisenä.

"No hyvä, tällä lähellä on rannta kahvila, mennänkö juomaan jottain?" Suomi ehdoti.

"Kiitos, mutta jätän väliin, on muita kiireitä, heippa" Venäjä sanoi ja lähti tiehensä. niinpä Suomi ja Viro päätivät mennä kahdestaan kahville.

Loppu.

**Ja juhannus tarina on kyllä tulossa. Ja mun proffili sivulla on yksi kysely, saa mennä laitamaan. Ja anteeksi että saitte ootaa jatkoa.**


End file.
